1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a portable device that can be programmed and actuated by a user to alert the user in accordance with a medication schedule or at the time when a similar, regularly scheduled, medical procedure or treatment is required. This device is adapted for use by a patient or other person who is not medically trained. The device can be used to alert the user to multiple daily events.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Monthly reminder devices, suitable for use in reminding pet owners of monthly medications for use in heartworm prevention and flea and tick control are shown in U.S. Design Pat. 446,739; U.S. Design Pat. 446,740; and U.S. Design Pat. 447,074. These devices are normally programmed by a veterinarian who supplies the device with the appropriate medication. To program these devices, the user presses and holds a button on the bottom front of the device on a selected day and time of day, normally the day and time on which the medication is prescribed. The user continues to press the button until a two tone sound is heard and the button is then released. Two seconds after releasing the button, a reminder alarm will sound. The button should then be pressed and released to silence the alarm. The unit will then emit four beeps. The unit is then programmed and the reminder alarm will sound every thirty days from the date and time on which the push button was activated. When the alarm sounds, a pet owner can then press the push button to silence the alarm. To de-program the unit, the pet owner or veterinarian should push the button and the unit will beep, after which the user will continue to hold the button until the unit emits a two tone sound. The button can then be released and the unit is deprogrammed.
The user can press the button at any time during the thirty day interval, and the unit will respond with a number of beeps equal to the number of weeks until the next scheduled alarm. When the scheduled event takes place, the alarm will sound for one minute and will go silent for five minutes, after which the alarm will again sound for one minute. This sequence will continue until the user presses the push button to deactivate the alarm. While a unit is silent during an alarm, a light on the front face will continue to flash. If the button is pushed during this silent period, an audible alarm will sound. The button can then be pressed and released to silence the alarm. During the thirty day period between reminder alarms, the light will flash every ten minutes.
These devices are battery powered and can be magnetically held on a refrigerator or other suitable location. The device includes a programmable microcontroller with memory mounted on an internal printed circuit board with switch contacts an LED and an audible output device. Similar devices can be programmed to alarm weekly.
Although these simple devices are suitable for alerting pet owners to administer scheduled medications on relatively long intervals, they lack the flexibility to remind humans to administer multiple medications on more frequent and oftentimes schedules which are frequently altered. For instance these devices are not suitable for providing multiple daily reminders. These devices also do not permit deactivation of an alarm if the user should administer a medication or perform a medical procedure prior to the time that the alarm sounds. The alarm also cannot be deactivated when an audible alarm would interrupt some other activity. These devices are also not suitable for portable use. A user cannot put one of these devices in a pocket, because the push button can be inadvertently actuated.
Other prior art reminder devices are know. However, most of these prior art devices must be programmed by a skilled technician or require specialized equipment, to program multiple daily events into a portable device. Even when alternative embodiments are used in which the device is remotely programmed, for example by a computer or over the Internet or telephone line, the simple user execution steps and interaction for the instant invention will remain substantially the same.